


Moonwalk

by Listenerofshadows



Series: Howl. [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (although seriously dont judge my writing on this fic alone lol), Gen, I have no regrets, that wont make sense unless you've read the original fic series, this is a completely non-canonical spinoff crack fic, this is my magnum opus and no i wont budge on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listenerofshadows/pseuds/Listenerofshadows
Summary: In which Virgil finds if he had just moonwalked away in the first place, all his troubles would've been solved.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Everyone
Series: Howl. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1116534
Comments: 36
Kudos: 83





	Moonwalk

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on tumblr suggested I name Gibbous Chapter 8 "The One Where Kat's Fans Beat up Jerad"--this is the result of that.
> 
> Original A/N: Hi, ssoooooo srry ths took soo loooong to come out, I rlly worked out on it, pls enjyyyyyyy!

Virgil wakes up suddenly!! A girl is staring at him–she has purple highlights in her hair and she’s wearing MCR merch–if you dnt know what tha is, then get the da hewck out! 

“Um hello?” He says, and the girl smiles. 

“Hi Virgil! On behalf of the fans, I wanted to let you know the way you’re being treated by Jerad is awful and we’re here to do something about it! 🔥✌️😈“ 

Virgil stares back ‘cuz wait he has fans???!! And also, how did she make those emojis with her mouth??? 

All at once, he hears fighting outside!! He goes outside and *gASP* there’s Jerad! And all around are a TON OF PEOPLE. WITH PITCHFORKS AND FIRE TORCHES. Jerad locks eye contact with Virgil.

“Pls help me, V-Dog! I’ll won’t ever break your phone again” Jerkad whines, but in a tots ungeninue way. 

Virgil stares at him. Then slowy moonwalks back into the house. Peeps start attacking Jerad again. All Virgil can hear are Jerky’s sceams. Suddenly someone attacks *Virge* from behind! 

“Virgil, you’re okkkkk!” They say. Ohhhhh, wait, it’s a hug. From Patton!! Remy, Logun and Ramen are also there.

“Like, we should tots get an apartment together!” Remy says

“I dent know how to prcess emotions rlly wll but youre important to me as a friend.” Logan says. Everyone looks and stares at Romun. Romun stares back. He sighs dramatically. like RLLLY DRAMATICALLY.

“I guess you’re, like, not bad.” Roman says. Everyone smiles. They all go wat Disney moves together and everything is happily ever afre! Da End! 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I can’t believe after two years I’m finally free from this fic, it’s been nice knowing y’all :’)
> 
> ....kidding, I'm kidding. This is just a silly self-indulgent badly-written crack-fic to amuse myself with and nothing more.


End file.
